Rain
by sakuralovesnc
Summary: Nodame wants to kiss Chiaki while it was raining. Will Chiaki let her have her way?


**DISCLAIMER** : I don't own Nodame Cantabile & its characters. But I do own this fanfic.

The sky was overcast with black clouds. It was raining heavily. Nodame & Chiaki were returning home from the rehearsals. They were currently staying in Japan. They were gonna have a concerto with the R-S orchestra. Although they could have stayed with the Miyoshi family. But Nodame wanted to stay in their old apartment 'Sweet house' saying that it would bring back their old memories. Chiaki agreed with her. Not with the memory thing though. He thought that it would be convenient for the both of them as the working place was really close to their apartment.

They were sharing an umbrella together. Chiaki's one hand was around Nodame's shoulder & with the other one he was holding the umbrella. Nodame was clutching on to his arms.

"Stupid rain!"

Chiaki muttered.

"Good thing that Mine lent us his umbrella."

Nodame smiled thinking how thoughtful Mine was.

"But I wonder why he carries two umbrellas though."

She added nonchalantly.

"Now, now, don't give him a hard time. We know, he's kind of a freaky."

Nodame giggled hearing Chiaki's comment.

They both stopped at a signal.

Chiaki stared at the passing cars. On the other hand, Nodame's eyes went straight to a couple on the opposite side of the road. The couple were kissing in the rain. Nodame's facial expression changed. She stared at them with pink cheeks till they broke apart. In a moment later, the road was clear & the couple were gone too.

"Come on! Let's go."

Chiaki pulled her.

"Ahehe...that girl was so lucky~"

"Huh? What girl?"

Chiaki looked at her, not sure what she was talking about.

_Why does she have that look on her face?_

They were nearly home.

"Senpai~ I wanna kiss you in this rain."

Nodame tugged at his shirt.

"What?! No way!"

Chiaki blushed.

"But why?"

Nodame whined.

"It's gonna be a new experience!"

She made her best puppy-dog eyes.

"Shut up, you hentai!"

Chiaki scowled.

Nodame pouted.

"Stop making that face!"

He snapped.

Nodame let go off his arm & pry off his hand around her. Before Chiaki could stop her, she was already out of the umbrella. Rain poured on her, making her all wet.

"Nodame! Stop being so stubborn. You'll catch cold."

He tried to cover her with the umbrella again but she moved away.

"Why would you care? Senpai doesn't care about Nodame's feelings anyway!"

_What feelings?!_

A vein popped on Chiaki's head. His eyebrows started to twitch in annoyance.

"You coming or not?"

He glared at her. But it didn't work like old times.

"No!"

Folding her arms over her chest, Nodame looked away.

Chiaki messaged his temples.

_This won't go anywhere, will it?_

He sighed in defeat. Dropping the umbrella on the ground, he walked towards her.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

He groaned.

The rain got him wet too. The white shirt that he was wearing, got drenched, making his perfect body more visible.

"Stop looking at me like that!"

Chiaki blushed when he noticed how Nodame was staring at him with that perverted grin of hers.

"Ahh...senpai,you look so good. Hauuunnn~"

_She's such a hentai._

Nodame giggled when he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his frame.

_I hope I won't regret this._

Chiaki glanced sideways making sure that no one was watching. Then he leaned in closer to her lips.

_This is gonna be so weird._

He thought closing his eyes. But when the kiss started, his previous thoughts changed at once. He kinda feel excited. It was different from all the other kisses they have shared so far. He tilted her head to deepen the kiss more. Then slowly the rain started to end along with their kiss. Chiaki pulled away reluctantly. They both were breatheless with flushed cheeks.

"Ahehe~ Senpai enjoyed the kiss, ne?"

She smiled her characteristic 'ahe' smile.

"Idiot!"

Chiaki pulled a strand of her hair affectionately.

"Now, let's go."

He grabbed her hand, leading her to their home. Although there was a satisfied grin on his face which Nodame couldn't see. Of course, he won't let her see it.

_I guess I won't regret this kiss after all..._

He thought.

* * *

**Author's Note :** I just felt like writing a NC fic where rain will be involved. Did it turn out too fluffy? Or was it too OOC? I think the name of the fic is weird too. heheh..I couldn't come up with a better name. Oh, well, at least I wrote something.

Please review if you like it. ^_^


End file.
